


Live Your Life Here

by rentchica10



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentchica10/pseuds/rentchica10
Summary: The aftermath of Quentin and Eliot's argument in 3x05, in which feelings are processed and discussed, and the boys get to be cute.





	Live Your Life Here

“If you want to live your life, live it here!”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what that means.”

Eliot heard a clatter and turned around to see Quentin kick over a stack of tiles. “Oops.”

Before Eliot said something he’d regret in return, he turned and walked off into the clearing behind their cottage. God, Q could be so infuriating sometimes! He sat down on what he’d come to think of as his “alone-time tree stump” and sighed. No, he corrected himself silently, _loving_ Q could be so infuriating sometimes. He’d been the one to tell him not to overthink things in the first place, so he supposed he didn’t really have anyone to blame but himself. He couldn’t be angry at Quentin for not acting like what they had, their life, their relationship, was real, when they’d never even said out loud what it was.

Eliot sat there for a little while longer, closing his eyes and breathing in the opium-enhanced forest air. For all the effort he’d spent back on Earth ensuring that he was always surrounded by other people, in this life, he found that he increasingly enjoyed spending time alone with his thoughts. Maybe it was the Fillory-enforced semi-sobriety, or the intensity of his time working with Quentin. Or maybe he was just growing up…hmmph!

When it looked like it was getting close to evening, Eliot stood up, dusted himself off, and traveled the short walk back to the cottage. Just before he entered, he took a deep breath, trying to prepare for what was sure to be an incredibly emotionally uncomfortable conversation. What he wasn’t prepared for was the smell of roasted vegetables wafting out of the cottage windows as he approached.

“Q?” he called as he pushed open the door.

“El!” he replied, just a hint of relief in his voice.

“Q, I’m so sorry,” Eliot said as he entered the tiny kitchen.

“No, I – what are you – I’m sorry,” Quentin said, bringing his right hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I’ve been taking you – us – for granted. I haven’t –”

“It’s okay,” Eliot said, crossing over to Quentin in two quick strides, lacing his fingers with Quentin’s, and pulling him into a warm hug. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. None of this…” Eliot gestured around them “is normal. There’s no script for any of this.”

“You were right, though. I’ve been…I’ve been treating this like it’s a temporary break from our real lives. But this is real life, even if we solve the puzzle tomorrow and go back to 2018.”

Eliot kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay if it’s not, you know.”

Quentin pulled away and looked up at Eliot. “What are you talking about?”

“We _don’t_ know how long we’ll be here, and you _should_ live your life while you’re here. But I know this isn’t exactly how you’d planned for your life to be.”

“It wasn’t. But it is now. I love this, us – what we have. I don’t want to give it up.”

“Really?” Eliot smiled.

“Really.” Quentin leaned up and kissed him quickly. “But now I need my hands back if you don’t want me to burn dinner.”

“Hmmph,” Eliot sighed as he walked over to their sofa and folded himself onto it. “And what are we having tonight, good sir?”

“We are having roasted squash with pine nuts and seiolian oil, which I’ve been assured is delicious by the people in the market. Plus some of that fresh baked bread we had last week.”

Eliot sat up straight. “Did you do all of this just for me?”

Quentin shrugged a bit. “I meant what I said earlier. And living my life involves, you know, eating good food.”

“I love you, Q.”

“I love you too, El.”

***

“That was delicious,” Eliot said, leaning back in his chair. “You should be careful, keep making me meals like that and I will never cook again.”

“Yeah, I don’t have that many meals under my belt yet, so you may want to rethink that unless you want to eat the same thing for a week at a time.”

“I’ll take that under advisement.”

“Hey, d’you wanna go, um, sit outside for a while?”

“Sure, Q.” Eliot leaned his chair back down, stood up, and walked over to Quentin’s side of the table, offering him his hand. Quentin took it with a smile and they walked out to the bench they’d set up outside with a blanket. The bench had been there when they first arrived, but it had been dirty and falling apart. So, once it became clear they’d be spending more than a couple of weeks at the mosaic, Quentin fixed the nails that were sticking out and sanded down the wood, and Eliot painted it a deep blue and got a blanket to match. Mostly they just used it as a place to rest or eat lunch during the day, but on mild nights like this one, they would sometimes curl up together under the blanket and look at the stars.

It was the first time since leaving for college that Eliot had lived someplace where he could see the stars on a regular basis. Normally the visceral disgust he felt at his childhood memories made him hate anything that reminded him of them. But here, with Quentin’s head tucked into his shoulder and his arms around him, he loved being able to think about the happy memories he did have – plus make some excellent new ones.

“I think that one looks like an eagle,” Quentin said, pointing at some stars up to their left. “Look, there’s the body, and the right wing pointing up, and the left wing straight out.”

“Okay, I can see it. And there is the mouse it’s trying to eat.”

“That’s just two stars next to each other. That could be anything!”

“Mice are small, what do you want?”

Quentin just shook his head and grinned. “Fine, what about that line of stars above it?”

“That…is the high tower that houses the boys the eagle is protecting.”

“They had to run away when their families were killed, but they found each other, and then befriended the eagle.”

“They help him find food and avoid the hunters, and in return he guards the tower while they’re sleeping.”

“And they all live happily ever after.”

“God, Q, you are such a sap,” Eliot said as he leaned Quentin’s head off his shoulder just enough so that he could kiss him. Quentin shifted around so that he could tangle his fingers in Eliot’s hair and kiss him more deeply. Eliot pulled him in as tight as he could and they stayed like that for several minutes, Eliot losing himself in the taste of Quentin’s lips and working his hands up under his shirt to feel the warmth of his skin under his fingers. They finally pulled apart only when they needed to pause to breathe, keeping their hands and bodies and foreheads connected.

“Bed?” Quentin suggested.

“Bed.” They stood up and Eliot wrapped his arms around Quentin’s waist from behind.

“You know, it might be easier to walk without you attached to me,” Quentin laughed.

“Yes, but not nearly as much fun.”

Quentin twisted around to face Eliot. “You know I’m not going anywhere, right?” He cupped Eliot’s face in his hands so he couldn’t look away.

“I know,” Eliot said softly.

“Hey. What is it?”

“I just…I know we’ve just been kind of going along, and I was the one who suggested that, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe we should talk about this. I don’t want you to feel like we can’t if you want to.”

“Where’s this coming from, El?”

“I don’t want to yell at you, especially if it’s about something you’ve never had the chance to talk about.”

“Eliot. I’m a big boy, it’s not like you could forbid me from speaking. If I had wanted to talk I could have.”

“Yeah, but would you?” When Quentin looked down, he continued, “Exactly. I know what it’s like to feel like what you’re feeling or thinking is wrong, and that you should keep it to yourself. I just don’t want you to feel like that with me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah – I don’t feel like that with you, and I promise I’ll tell you if I want to talk. But right now,” Quentin said as he walked backwards into the cottage, pulling Eliot with him, “all I want is for you to take me to bed.”

Eliot pulled the door shut behind him and pushed Quentin gently in the direction of their bed. “Oh, that can definitely be arranged.” Eliot pulled Quentin into a searing kiss as he worked his shirt loose from his pants, pausing only to pull it over his head. He quickly did the same with his own shirt and pulled Quentin down so he was sitting on the edge of the mattress. Eliot kissed his way down Quentin’s chest as he dropped to his knees in front of him. Quentin’s hands found his way into Eliot’s hair as Eliot mouthed at his cock through his pants.

“Please, El!”

“Please what?” Eliot smirked. Quentin groaned and threw his head back.

“Please – ah – don’t tease me, I need you.” Quentin knew just the words that would go straight to Eliot’s soul. He pulled Quentin’s pants off and took him into his mouth in one smooth motion.

“Oh, God, Eliot!” Eliot hummed appreciatively around Quentin’s dick, then focused on licking and sucking his way up and down. He loved that he’d learned Quentin’s body well enough to know what he liked, what he craved, what would make him scream. He circled his tongue around his length until he had only the tip in his mouth, then sucked all the way back down, over and over again until he felt Quentin tense up, heard the squeak of the mattress as Quentin gripped it tightly.

“El, I’m – I need…” Quentin moaned. Eliot popped his mouth off.

“What do you need, baby?”

“I need you inside me, I need to feel you, I need…” Quentin trailed off as he groped around for Eliot’s hand. Eliot intertwined their fingers together as he stood up and maneuvered them both onto the bed, laying them on their sides, facing each other.

“Shh, I’ve got you, Q,” Eliot said, kissing Quentin as he magicked the Fillorian lube out of the drawer and into his hand. “I’ve got you.” He slicked up his fingers and reached them around, pushing one gently in and out until Quentin was begging for a second and then a third.

“Oh, fuck, that feels so good.” Quentin reached down and wrapped his hand around Eliot’s cock, matching his rhythm stroke for stroke. Eliot moaned and pushed his fingers in harder. The sweat on their foreheads mixed together as Eliot leaned in for a quick kiss.

“You good?”

“Yes, please – oh, fuck!”

Eliot slowly pulled his fingers out and flipped Quentin over so his back was pressed up against Eliot’s front. Quentin’s moan at the loss of Eliot’s fingers was quickly replaced by a deeper, more guttural one as Eliot slowly entered him.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Q?” Eliot whispered into Quentin’s ear, starting to move slowly in and out. “I never thought anyone could feel as good as you do.”

“I didn’t either,” Quentin said, looking back and smiling. “I love feeling you inside me, around me.” He pulled Eliot’s arms tighter around him and reached back to grab his ass, urging him deeper and faster. Eliot, happy to oblige, kissed and bit Quentin’s neck as he drove into him faster, faster, harder, harder.

They both came, exhausted, and lay there, satiated, for a few moments before Quentin magicked them clean. He snuggled up into Eliot’s chest and closed his eyes as Eliot kissed the top of his head softly.

“I can hear you thinking from up here,” Eliot said with a smile. “Care to share?”

“I think we should have a skip day tomorrow.”

“Hmm?”

“We should…I don’t know, sleep in, have breakfast in bed, wander around the forest. A skip day.”

“Are you sure? What about –”

“I’m sure,” Quentin cut him off. “We shouldn’t let the puzzle get in the way of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time in a very long time that I've written fic, so let me know what you think!


End file.
